Long-Distance Relationship
by AliasStars
Summary: Because when Rin is all the way in London, and he is all the way in Paris, they both need their fill of each other. So how do they manage to do it? Through phone, of course. (MATURE CONTENT, RIN/LEN.)


**Don't even _ask. _"AliasStars vanishes off the face of Fanfiction and _then, _like an _idiot, _she returns- With a new story! Whatever will we do with this stupidity? Oh Lord." (Unless you are an atheist. Cause then... Oh Dog! I don't know. xD) Welp, you read right.**

**New story. M. MEANS MATURE. SEXY RIN AND LEN LEMONYNESS.**

"Len," Rin demanded his attention on the other end. He could _almost_ see her tap a finger against her bottom lip, see her smile as she thought of something new to claim his mind again. He had work, _so much work_, but he loved her too much to tell her to go away and hang up.

"Rin," he began reluctantly- He loved her, he really did, but honestly, a fifteen page essay on the specific components, rhyming patterns, and different purposes of Shakespeare's sonnets was calling him. He'd rather not hang up and leave her, because then he'd actually _have_ to stop procrastinating, but it appeared he was going to have to. "Rin, I have to-"

"And, Len, Piko confessed to me yesterday- _Can you believe it_? After so many years-!" This caught his attention again, and he frowned. Him being in France surely did nothing to help their relationship flourish. Rin and Len had been reluctant to part, especially him, because she was staying in London, but eventually, after many promises to call often, they'd separated.

But this was... _Piko_? Len shook his head. "Rin, love," he said gently. "It's been amazing talking to you, but I really, _really_, have to go-" He was cut off by Rin's next shocking statement, which almost made him drop his glasses.

"Piko wanted to introduce me to something _odd_, Len- He called it phone sex-"

"Rin!" he blurted out, stunned, "Do you know what phone sex even is-?"

"No," she said cheerfully. "_Should_ I know what phone sex is?" Damn, but she was so oblivious.

"Um, no." The sonnets forgotten, he leaned forward, a coy smirk curving his lips up. "What, Rin? You don't think that I could be the one to introduce you to such a thing?" He made his voice as clearly hurt as possible. "Honestly, I thought we were being _faithful_ to each other here?"

"Len!" she sounded appalled. "I don't even know what it is!"

"Right," he drawled sarcastically, in a long, easy way. "I bet the whole idea simply _mystified_ you, seeing as you're extremely prudish as usual... After all, Rin." he sighed in defeat, relishing her silence on the other end. "After all, I've been getting rather _desperate_, lately- You know, you're turning twenty soon, and I'm _nearly_ twenty-two, and the most we've ever done is had sex _twice_ and touched a little bit. I don't really like titillation that much- Frustration is not a pleasant emotion, Rin-_chan_." He enjoyed turning the tables on Rin like this- Served her right for dropping phone sex on him like a wayward bomb.

"_Len_!" Now she sounded truly mortified. "You don't understand, he just wanted to intro_duce_ it to me-" There was a scuffling, and Rin let out a falsely nervous laugh. "One minute!" he heard her say, "I'm almost done!" When she returned, she continued. "Len, he just wanted to introduce me, we weren't doing anything...!"

"I knew someone would snatch you away!" Len complained dramatically. "Honestly, I wouldn't have suspected that it was that white-haired idiot."

"Len." Rin snapped briefly. "He's not an idiot. Now look, I have t'go-" There was more scuffling before Rin started talking again. "I'm sorry, but I promised Miku that I would help her bake Gumi's cake."

Len raised an eyebrow at that. Rin, hanging up? That was new. What if he had taken it too far? Perhaps he _had_ insulted her by teasingly questioning her loyalty? Whatever the case was, it didn't matter- He was going to lose her.

And _then_, inspiration struck him like a lightning bolt.

"No," he said, his tone thankfully slightly husky from his earlier cold. "No, you are not going anywhere. Stay here for a sec, Rin, and answer my questions."

He could almost see her tilt her head, confused. "Um, okay."

"Firstly, are you using your cell phone?" Rin hesitated one second before replying.

"Yes." Len nodded, narrowing his eyes sinisterly. Oh, this was going to be _good_.

"And what are you wearing, love?" He ruffled a hand cautiously through his already wildly tousled hair.

Now she sounded embarrassed. "Er... Well, 'bout that, Len..."

Curiosity piqued, Len leaned forward. "Yes? No need to be embarrassed, darling... _Unless_..." The seductive undercurrents of his voice implied everything he didn't say.

"Gyah! Len!" He could see her blushing fantastically, her face collapsing into her palms. "Uh- Um... Your... Shirt." She said this very quietly, but it was enough for Len to break out into silent laughter. He was undeniably pleased.

"And... Underwear?"

"Also yours." He didn't need to ask her to close the door- he knew she'd already done so. Still chuckling, Len smiled indirectly at her.

"S-stop laughing," she demanded, stammering slightly. "It's embarrassing."

"I'm flattered that you're wearing my... _Everything_."

"Len! I just wore it cause I had no spare, clean laundry-" He had to snort at that, which urged a quick confession. "Um, they reminded me of you," she said in a small voice. "So I, uh..."

"It's fine, Rin." Len said warmly. "Now I know, at least, that you weren't planning on giving yourself up to Piko."

"Len-!" She began indignantly, but he cut her off.

"Now, is there a closet nearby, Rin?"

"Yes..." Rin said hesitantly. "Yes. There is."

"You might want to get inside." he supplied helpfully. There was a thud and a curse on the other line that clearly indicated Rin's shock.

"Um, Len? Have you finally gone _crazy_?"

He ignored that. "Go on." Hearing an exasperated groan from the other end, Len smiled. She was so lazy. But eventually he heard Rin shout something to Miku, and then enter the room. He heard the click of the closet shutting, and then Rin making herself comfortable by shifting around a lot.

"Now what?" she grumbled loosely.

"Now take your- my -shirt off."

"_What_?" Rin snapped incredulously. "You want me to take my- your-... _shirt_... off?...!"

"Aren't you glad I forced you into the closet now?" He asked cheerfully.

"No! And I'm going to get out now." There was clambering on the line.

"Sit down, Rin." His voice dropped to a stern, commanding tone. "_Now_."

"Len?" she questioned his harsh tone, but complied, sitting down. "Fine. Shirt off. Then?"

"Um, what's left?"

"Um... My stuff... Ya know... Your boxers and my bra." The last word was a whisper. Len involuntary smiled at that little example of how embarrassed she was.

"Keep that on," Len whispered in a low, dark voice. "That's something you definitely want. Okay, now picture that I'm there with you. And I'm, er, _also_ wearing just boxers."

There was silence, so he plowed on. "Now Rin, you know I'd love to to trail my hands up and down your silky skin... But I'll start slowly."

"Len," Rin said carefully. "_What are you doing_?"

Len chuckled again. "Rin, love, just put up with me. And can you open your mouth for me, so I can maybe attack you with kisses?"

Rin was silent again, but the height of her breathing indicated that she was listening to him.

"And my lips will start with your mouth... But who knows where they'll go from there?" He shrugged. "Let's see... Oh my, your skin's probably sadly untouched. My poor Rin, you're just _aching_ to be touched, aren't you?"

Silence.

"_Aren't_ you, Rin?" Len applied the tiniest amount of force and Rin relented quietly.

"Er, well not _really_ touched, you know, but maybe... Like... Yeah."

Len felt bad for her. How much it must suck to be the only single one there - and engaged too -while everyone else clung to their significant other around her. Miku and Kaito, Luka and Gakupo, Gumi and Rei... He figured she must be lonely with him all the way in Paris.

"I bet," he continued to purr, "I bet you want to be teased, stroked, loved?"

"W-Well," Rin said softly. "Maybe, yes."

"Y'know, Rin... I don't have to be there for that to happen."

"Huh?"

"Thus is the beauty of phone sex." Len said easily, smiling wickedly into the phone. "And so, Rin... Let my lips dance down your pretty collarbone. "You look delicious, Rin. Did you know that?"

"You could stand to tell me more," she murmured, shifting. "Now?"

Ah, now she was willing. Excellent. "Tilt your head back, Rin... Let me trace my finger down between your breasts- oh, don't blush too much." He said sarcastically, because he could, in fact, picture Rin completely red-faced at the moment.

"_Len_-" but this time the name was a gasp.

"I'm sucking now, Rin, sucking and teasing each rosy tip with my tongue- don't look away. It's a little embarrassing, but you're beautiful, you know?"

"_Len_," she whined. "Miku is going to murder me if I do this in her closet." Len rolled his eyes.

"Don't try to stop me, Rin. I'm going to have to pin your wrists together, above your head. If I don't, you're going to keep trying to hide yourself from me, and I can't have that..." He was getting awfully turned on, but he didn't care the slightest. Both Rin and him deserved it.

"Get your hands off my wrists," she mumbled halfheartedly. "I won't hide."

"Oh, but you will. It's natural for you to hide, I know. So..." Len pictured her clearly, putting together every image of her beneath him, in front of him, soft, delicate... He remembered how each breast sat perfectly in his palm, even the little gasps and squeaks he elicited from her lips. He just wanted to dig into that perfect, porcelain skin and nuzzle his face into everything.

He imagined Rin and him at the park again, her legs looped around her waist, her arms hanging past his neck as she assaulted his collar with little kisses.

"...So spread your legs, a little, and..." Len leaned forward, his hand unconsciously tracing. "I'm tracing my fingers down your stomach, between your breasts- _damn_, they're soft, and- No, don't close your legs, I haven't forgotten them."

Rin choked on the other end. "You have to t-touch m-me m-more, th-there... I d-don't think I can bear it any longer, Len..."

And so he gave in. "Now you've asked for it, love. I'm holding your breasts in both hands, leaning in so I can lick the soft tips... And between, too- God, Rin, you're blushing..."

"Oh, _Len_," He could almost feel Rin's heat permeate through the phone. "Wh-Why are you so _g-good_ at this...? I can almost f-feel your fingers..."

"Now," he said calmly, ignoring her question. "Now, I'm pecking you on the cheek, my teeth grazing, pressing into your neck as I kiss you. You like cuddles, don't you, Rin? But you're going to have to wait for the cuddles."

Rin begged. "Len,_ please don't do this to me_."

"Don't do what?" he taunted. She didn't bother hanging up. After all, God knew that she didn't want to be on the receiving end of Len's sexual frustration, and he was going to visit very soon for her birthday. "C'mon, Rin... You're pretty much straddling me right now..."

"St-Straddling you? I-" she sounded dazed and he knows how strawberry-red she must be. Adorable. "Right, I'm... Hooking my legs around y-your waist." Good. Rin seemed to realize that if she didn't play along, Len was going to torture her.

"Yes, your beautiful legs. Your beautiful, silky, lovely legs. Damn, I miss those legs." Len grumbled to himself and leaned back in his chair, smirking.

"Nnh..." Rin made a small sound- like a mewl -and responded heavily. "A-And I kiss you... F-forcefully..." Damn, how cute was _that_? Rin was trying to be forceful.

Len almost laughed out loud, but refrained himself for her sake. "Right. Forcefully. And I kiss back. I miss your mouth, Rin, and that tongue... It did wonders. Our tongues battle for dominance."

"You lose," she said flatly. He chuckled. "I win the fight, because I wrap my legs tighter around your stomach, push my chest against yours, and grind my hips against you. And you just can't resist."

His jaw dropped.

The little _minx_.

"_Rin_." Where did she even learn what made his heart _flutter_? Now he just had to imagine Rin rolling her hips against him, pressing her soft skin _all up_ against him, purring in his ear as he gripped her bottom and _pushed_ her against the wall, growling.

Rin's small laugh on the other end had proved that she'd known she'd gotten him.

Time for revenge.

"I push you up against the wall, my mouth suckling your breasts, lips firm against you- underneath your bra. For some reason, you've put my belt on too tight again, so I can't do much unless you undo it for me."

Rin stopped laughing. "I take off your belt and hit you with it. Then, I throw it aside and find out that I can't unlatch my _bra_."

Damn it! "I forcefully _remove_ the offending object and _bite_ you because you're being snarky and I want obedience." his voice dropped to a dark purr. "Now, my Rin, do you really want to push me further? I'm about to _fuck_ the _life_ out of you, and I want you to be silent. _All_ I _want_ to hear are your _precious_ screams, and _moans_, is that understood?"

There was a stunned silence. Rin's voice caught in her throat.

"Good," he said in a husky voice. "Very good. Now, I loosen my pants and take them off, all the while stroking my finger against your- damn it, Rin, you're like a thunderstorm- _completely_, _utterly_, wet."

"Th-that's the s-simile you could procure?!" Rin gasped, and with a small groan, she sighed into the phone. "It sounds like a bad pick-up line."

Len tsked. "I really hope you haven't released yet, because we haven't even come to the best part."

"I see I'm having an effect on you, too... You're not hiding much from me, and your boxers are entirely too tight."

"You're going to ruin mine," Len said in a voice that seemed disapproving. He took a deep breath against a straining erection as he pictured Rin, lying on the ground, hair plastered against her neck. Blushing, of course.

"Rin, you've gone and made me hard," he coughed to hide a groan. "Boxers off."

"Boxers off," she answered in a quiet voice. "Goodness gracious, Len. You _are_ hard. No sense of patience, _hmmm_?"

"Shut it," he responded harshly. "Legs apart."

"Legs apart," she was smirking, even though she sounded even more dazed than before. "G-god, you're so demanding. I _love_ it..."

"Of course you do," He cooed in a soft purr. "Are you wet? Ready?"

She hummed on the other end. "Yes, I'm ready."

"Well, okay... I tear away the clothing from both of us, and..." He trails off for dramatic effect. Rin groaned. "..._slam_ straight into you, too roughly for comfort." He smirked.

"Damn you!" Rin hissed. "I can be-_ah_-comfortable if I want!" She practically sounded like he was over there _with_ her, giving her a pounding she would never forget. "Len," she begged. "Talk. Say something."

"Tight as always," he mocked. "Now I _know_ you haven't been off, serenading with Piko."

"Len!" She snapped, following up with a soft moan that almost rocked Len to pure bliss. "Oh, god," she whimpered right after. "I miss you."

"And I, you," Len admitted. He stifled a groan, his hand clenching. "But you are tight."

"Shit," Rin moaned. "_Fuck me harder_." She really was _not _patient. But that aside, Rin was never as blunt as this. Mostly, she was an adorable, flushed mess.

Not that he didn't like this, too.

Damn. He practically thrusted upwards, Rin gasping and pushing herself against him in his mind's starved eye.

"_Fuck_," Len groaned, and Rin gasped on the other side.

"Len," she mewled. "Len, I love you. I- _ah_!" Rin was gone, and seconds later, Len followed. It was brilliant- as fantastic- as it had been the first time

Len collapsed tiredly against his chair. "Holy _crap_, Rin... That was almost as good as real sex."

"Almost. I still need you," Rin murmured. "Miku is going to kill me."

Len chuckled. "I'll come to visit soon, love." He promised in a whisper. "It won't have to be over the phone the next time."

"Alright," Rin consented. "But I wouldn't say no to this again, Len," she sang mischievously. "After all, I did enjoy myself."

"Hm," Len said slyly, a smirk brightening his face again. "You won't have to wait too long, y'know. I enjoyed myself as well. Now, let's spend the next five minutes thinking of a proper refusal for Piko, hm? It should go like this: my beautiful and oh so sexy fiancée, Len, taught me all the ways of phone sex. Would you like to hear of our experience together...?"

**Did you like? For some reason, I like Piko a lot.  
**

**Dunno. Maybe I'm into shotas? x'D **

**REVIEW, PLEZ.**

**~ALIAS**


End file.
